Roommate
by cetanukawm
Summary: Two sister looking for roommate. what will happen when three alien want to stay with them I M PUTTING IT ON HOLD FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

**Cetanu and Aseigan: Hey Cetanu and Aseigan here and here is our other story.**

**Cetanu: I hope you like it! Now stop reading this!**

**Aseigan: stop yelling at the reader let them read if they like to!**

**Cetanu: SHUT UP SLAVE!**

**Aseigan: NO! YOU SHUT UP*Cetanu shut up*now readers go and have fun reading and ignored Cetanu `s big crap like mouth.**

**Room-mate**

Chapter 1.

Hi my name is Keair. I have a normal life with my friends and family until my parent got into a fight, my sister and I have to choose who to live with. My sister, Kina, and I moved out because we could not choose who to live with. I was younger than my sister by two years. I was never the girly type unlike my sister. I more of a tomboy. My sister live with me, we live outside far from the city but not too far. Our house was the border between the forest and the city. It`ll two hour drive to our house from the city. Our house is also a farm but we have no animals or crops here. I bought the whole place before moving out of my parent house. I love this house because it has its own water, electricity, and internet. I`m 17 years old right now and my sister is living with me, isn`t it supposed to be the other way around, oh well. Kina and I work to paid for the foods. Kina and I work part time because we have to go to school. Kina is in collage and I`m in high school. I was going to finish junior and go to senior. Today it the last week of school and everyone was going crazy. Because it almost the last week everyone try to get into fight. I once in a while get into fight but not with girl but with boys that tries to get laid from girls. So far most boys didn`t get laid because I will get into their way. I was seating down drawing when two armed solider came running into the school ground. They were begun to order everyone around. I didn`t care so I went back drawing when in the corner of my left eye I saw one of them walk up to me. I look up to him as he looked down to me. I just knew he was about at to do something so I jump up and just before he reached down and grab me. I ran to my three friends who were watching me. My long dark brown hair was put in a high ponytail, swing from side to side as I reach to my friends. My arm was pull back and I did what I always do when someone pulled me, I swing my leg out and my leg contact with the men side. I told that chance to pull away from him. I watch as he tries to regain his strength to stand. He looked at me in the eye and I glare at him. I notice he was about his early twenty. You can say is ok looking, not too handsome and not too ugly.

"You little bitch, you kick me!" he said as he points the gun at me. "I`m gonna fucking kill you!"

I saw that everyone was bending down to the ground. I look at the crazy men and run to the side and around him. I think he was pretty stupid to shot like crazy. All his bullets missed me by an inched. 'Thank god I was in the running club or I`ll be dead by now.' I thought to myself as I kick his side again which made him lose his balance. I kicked his gun out of his hands and was about to kick his nuts but was stop by my three friends. I turn to look at them and heard a gunshot but it was not from behind me. I turn back to the men and saw that there were bloods everywhere on the left of head. I looked up and saw that the other men have his gun pointing at the dead body. He turns his head to me as I slowly back up from him and the bloody body.

"Miss, are you alright?"

I said nothing but nodded. I was too scared, no; I was not scared I was shook that he just killed his partner and right behind me too.

"Sorry that my stupid partner tries to harm you."

I slowly turn away not saying a thing to him. Everyone was no longer on the ground and was looking at me or the dead body. Slowly everything began to black out. I try my best to walk strait but failed as I fall into my friends. Everything was dark; I could hear my friends crying out my name as they tries to wake me up. Slowly everything became silent and I could only hear my breathing and heartbeat.

I shot my eyes open and jump up from the bed I was on. I look around to find myself in the nurse's offices. I walk to the window to see that the sun was going down. I turn around just in time to see my three friends walking in. Two of my friends ran and tackle me down. I look up at those two and saw their red eyes. 'They must have been crying while I was asleep.' I thought to myself as the two hugged me. The "Evil twin" began to cry as they were pulled away from me by my other friend. I slowly stood up as the two twins began asking question.

"Are you alright?" asked Melinda (1)

"Are you hurt?" asked Mandy ( 2)

"Are you going to faint again?" asked Callie as she hold my shoulder to support me up.

"Can we sleep over at your place?" asked Melinda

"Can we put make-up on you?" asked Mandy

"Can we play with your long hair?" Melinda and Mandy asked looking at me.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Mandy asked as held my hands in hers.

That last question came out of blue and I look at her with one eyebrow up. That was the weirdest question I ever heard from Mandy all day. I turn to look at Melinda and Callie then back at Mandy. I started to laugh and the other three joined in with me. We were laughing our butts off. I slowly stop laughing as I answer.

"You know I never had a boyfriend because I`m too much of a tomboy and beside I like to fight and use weapons. No boys like a girl that like to fight and use weapons like me." I said looking at Mandy.

It was now dark and the teachers was still here for night school but thank god they didn`t see us. We walk up to my car; yes I have a car, and sent my three friends home. When I got home Hina was yelling at me for me home late. Then she stated to cry. Hina was never the type to cry out like that. We sat in the living room staring at each other.

"I think we need roommate. It too quiet in here and beside I can really use someone to talk too" Hina said as she looks around.

I, too, want a roommate but I don`t know if it a good idea or not. Hina look at me and smile. I smile back to her. She and I had six rooms and each room as its own pool like bath and a king-sized bed. Our house has three floors and two rooms each floor. My room was at the ever top right that look over the trees and into the forest where the sun comes up. Hina room were on the second floor because she doesn`t like height like me. Hina room was at the left because she doesn't like the sun in her eyes in the morning. Two empty rooms on the first room. The attic is Hina study/liberty room. The basement is my study/liberty/training/weapons room. I spent most of my day down there as Hina spent most of her time in her study room.

I woke up to fine I was not sleeping in my room but was on the floor. I sat up and look around. On the table I saw a big poster in bobble word "Spare room!" 'I must have had done it while I was asleep.' I smile to myself as Hina walk in with a poster, papers and color pencils. I started to laugh at Hina as she looked down at me. Hina had marks on her face and little piece of papers on her face. I watch as Hina turn around to look at the mirror on the wall next to the door. She began to laugh too. We quite down as our stomach started to cry. We look at each other than to our stomach.

"Lets get something to eat…I`m hungry." I said as I turn and walk to the kitchen. I made us breakfast and we ate as we talk more about the bedrooms. After breakfast I want down to the basement to do a little workout while Hina clean the dishes. I was in the basement for about 30 min when I look at the clock. It was about 5:30. 'I need to stop waking up soo early' I thought to myself as I walk out the basement. Hina was setting in the living room next to the window reading some papers it look like it about some new experiment. Hina look up to me and frown.

"So what does the paper say?" I asked

"The paper is about dad and his new discovery about some living beings." Hina said while still frowning.

"And what are the new beings?"

"Well it said that dad is going to try to make a peace treaty with the two new beings."

"Let me see the paper?" I asked and Hina hand the paper to me. "Hmm it seem like dad is going to make a peace treaty with Yutja-something and the hmm black monster." I said.

"Yutja-something? Let me see what the look like."

"It said that they are hunter from a different planet and they hunt us humans and other beings but they are no longer going to hunt our kind because we are alike. And it also say that the black monster is not a dragon but an alien what the Yutja called hard meat because their meat is hard." I said as I read out loud. "It also said that mom is also going to make peace with the hard meat Queen…Wait what?" I look over it again. "Yup mom is going to make a peace treaty with the Queen." I said and gave the paper to Hina so she can see it for herself.

"…"

"…"

"Haha…We have to craziest parent ever. Am I right" Hina said as she softly laugh to herself.

"Damn right our parent aren`t the only one crazy in this damn family" I said as I began to laugh evilly.

"You are the evil one in this family haha" Hina said as we laugh.

We laugh for a while longer until my phone began to ring. I took it out and saw that it was Mandy that was calling me.

"What's up Mandy?" I asked

"_We need you to pick as up our parent is going to meet the new people that move next door. So is it alright for you to pick us up…Oh and Callie is over here too so ya. _" Mandy said as she wait for my answer.

"Ok I`ll be there. Bye" I said as I look at Hina.

"Got to go pick up the girls?" Hina asked not looking up.

"Yah haha ok see ya later Hina." I said walking to the front door.

"Bye watches out for other cars ok bye" Hina yelled out from the window.

It was a 30min drive to the city. The radio was on as I drive to pick up the girls.

"_Well it seems like we are going to be living besides some new being from space. And the peace treaty has been made this morning at five. I have a friend here and she wants to say something. Here go on head umm… _"

"_My name is Paya and I will like to say it is nice to make peace with you oomans and hard meats I never like to kill or hunt other beings so I, daughter of the high elder, will say this our kind ,the Yautja, will not hurt or hunt any of you kind but if they try to hurt us or try to use us in experiment we will hurt your kind but if you ooman are smart and listen then we won`t have any trouble am I right mister President?"_

"_Wow the President is here too Wow"_

"_Yes you are correct Paya we, human, will not hurt or experiment your kind by all means."_

"_Well this is all for today have a great day with the new being here."_

I got to Melinda and Mandy house and saw that the radio was right about alien living with us. Mandy, Melinda, and Callie were waiting for me as I pull over and open the door. We all talk about the peace and like all the other girls do talk about boys and what our type of men we like. I was out of it because I did not care about boys.

When we got to school it was 7:07 and like always we went to class first. We all have the same class and we don't change classes like other school. There were new students and they are both alien we got like three new alien student in our class. Two were yutja and one hard meat. One of them the yutja sat next to me. The other one sat between the evil twin and the hard meat sat next to Callie. The hunter and I pay no attention to each other. Callie and the alien seemed to get along with each other. So are the two twins. At lunch we all got together and eat under the big oak tree. The three new student didn`t know where to go so they seat with us. The two hunters were call Thei-de and Yeyinde and the one called Thei-de were the one that sat next to me in class. I think he is the biggest one that I see around school, he stood up at 8, 5 and Yeyinde stood at 8, 3. Yeyinde seem to like to talk a lot and the two twins seem to talk a liking to him and he seems to like them too. I think this is love at first sight but how can he like the both of them at once. The hard meat called Miz, were the two hunters best friend, even though he`s people get hunted by the hunter. Callie might have fallen for Miz because she keeps on looking at him every now and then. I watch as my three friend talk to the other two. In the corner of my eyes I saw that Thei-de was leaning back on the tree. I think he is asleep because he has his mask on. I want to poke him but I was not that stupid to poke a hunter.

"So this is where you three are" I turn and look up to see ten other hunters standing ten feet away from us. "Hey you ooman female want to play with us" the one standing in front of the other. "We can really us some females with us"

"Sorry but we don`t like to be in a big group" I said as I stood in front of everyone.

"Keaira lets go somewhere else, I don't want to you to fight today." Callie said as she stood up.

"Hey you stay out of this." Said the leader as he walks over to me. "And beside we aren`t going to fight **right**" he said as he grabbed my shoulder and gave me a hard shake.

"Well you sound like you want to fight me and Callie sorry but I can never turn down a challenge like this."

"But Keai-" Said Callie

"Hey Zirg she challenging you to a fight." One of the hunters said cutting Callie off.

"I can see that Hung." Zirg said as he looked me over. "Hmm…I can beat her easiest without any weapons"

"Hehehe we`ll see who beat who hehehe" I said as I laugh softly yet evilly. "How about later at 3:00 behind the school in the parking lot and don't be late."

Melinda, Mandy, and Callie look at me with worry look. Miz and Yeyinde look at me as if I was crazy and Thei-de… well who know what he`s thinking. I was laughing as I sat down. No one knows I that I know who to fight beside Melinda, Mandy, and Callie. 'Muahahaha I get to fight with a yutja hmm let see how strong they are muhahahah'

"Don`t get too chucky because you are a woman and I will not hold back." Zirg said as he walks off.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Cetanu: ok so how do you like it? **

**Aseigan: srry but our next chapter is gonna be slow cuz we are moving so ya **

**Cetanu: ok slave go and get me some food**

**Aseigan: ~ass-hole~ whisper**

**Cetanu: HEY! I heard that!**

**Aseigan: Oh shit!**

**Aseigan ran out of the room. Cetanu ran after her. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thx for reading Room-mates and I hope you enjoy it. You can review if you want to. I`m not going not going to make you review. Enjoy and STOP REDING THIS AND READ THE STORY, have fun reading**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Keair POV

After lunch we went back to class. This time class was art and everyone move to the back of the class. Our art teacher, Mr. Squad, look at the three new students. I watch as Mr. Squad moves from them to us. As Mr. Squad move pass me he wick at me. I shiver in disgusted as he looks back at me.

"Hey Keair are you alright?" ask Mandy.

"You don`t look so well. Do you want to go to the nurse?" Melinda asked.

"I`m alright and no I don`t need to go to the nurse." I told them.

At the end of the day Mr. Squad told me to stay after school. I can tell the he just want to have sex with me. I didn`t stay after school because I want to fight Zirg behind the school. I ran to everyone as we got closer to the back of the school. When we got there, there was a lot of other student and also hunters and aliens. I saw Zirg in the circle waiting for me. Everyone look at me and made an open road for me to the circle. I walk to the circle and notice two older hunters with nice red cap behind them.

"We will began the fight but first. Oomen you do know that we Yautja are very skilled and strong in fighting right and that you are a female." The one in the left said as he looks me up and down.

"Really? And what is oomen?" I said looking up at him.

"BE QUIET OOMEN! Now how will you like to fight, with weapons or hand to hand?" said the other one.

"Hmm…I will like to fight hand to hand." I said as I look at Melinda, Mandy and Callie.

"If that what you wish then Hand to hand fight it is." Said the one in the right as she looks around at everyone. "I and my mate here well be the judge of this match. No one is to be killed and no one is to jump out of this ring until one of you is on your back."

"Now everyone back up until you see a yellow line on the ground." Said the male yatja.

I turn to look at Zirg to see him taking off his armor. I deiced take off my pants and my jacket. I was now standing in front of a 7 foot tall yatja. Zirg looked at mine short and then to my shirt than to my face. I look at him and he was only in his loin cloth. I shook my head as I look at his face.

"FIGHT!" Yelled from the two yatja.

We began to circle each other waiting for the first moves. Zirg made the first move. He charged at me with his arms out. I stood my ground and wait for the right time. As Zirg came closer I jump over his head and land on his back. Zirg tried to reach me but I move out of the way and land on the ground. Zirg and I look at each other again.

This time I move first. I charged at him but jump to the side as he tried to grab my neck, and kick him on the shoulder. Zirg turn around and punch me on my right shoulder. I step back and look at my shoulder to see that it was dislocated. I jump to the left to make distend between us. When I was far enough I relocated my shoulder and GOD IT HURT LIKE A BICTH.

I look up to see Zirg in front of me. I jump out of the way and ran to the other side but Zirg grab a chuck of my hair and try to make me fall back but I twist and land on my stomach and hand. I try to get back up but as slimed back down on my head. I heard my name and I was slimed down the second time. I open my eyes only to see red from my blood. Zirg pull me up to eye level. I took this chance to kick him in the stomach. Zirg throw me across the circle and I landed on my feet and right hand. We charged at each other and I punch him on the chest and thx to my small form Zirg missed me just a few inches. I push Zirg back and he filled to his butt and I use all my strength to punch him but only to have my hand and arm punch into the ground.

I look up to everyone as they gasped. My arm was haft way in the ground. I pulled my arm out and swing my leg out to kick Zirg in the chin. He back up a few step and I ran, jump, and kneed him in the chest. Zirg and I went down, Zirg fall to his back and me on top of him. My knees were still on his chest. I got off of Zirg only to have more blood come out of my head. The two older yatja walk up to me as Zirg friends help him up.

"Oomen what is your name?" asked the female.

"My name is Keair, ma`am" I said.

"KEAIR IS THE WINNER HERE!" said the female. She turns to look at Zirg as he stood up.

I watch as she talks to him in their language. I turn to walk away but I felled to one knee and everything began to black out. I look up to see everyone running to my side. I stood up only to black out. I felt myself falling and next thing nothing. I was unconscious before I notice it.

* * *

><p><strong>Aseigan: Srry it so short plz for give my for my spelling<strong>

**Cetanu: ahahah stupid you can`t even right**

**Aseigan: you can`t even see the word you have to use you mask **

**Cetanu: you can`t even hunt**

**Aseigan: at least I can beat you in a hand to hand combat you want to see*walk up to cetanu***

**Cetanu**: *_**c`jit**_*


	3. Chapter 3

**Srry it took a long time. i blame school and book. anyway here chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Zirg pov

i turn to look at the ooman fell to the ground. everyone at her by the time she fell. i want up but was push away by her friends. i look to the ground and see red liquid under her. Thei-de lift her up in his arm and i snort at that. i could till he was thinking on making her is mate. how disgusting why in the world were a proud hunter like him want a ooman to be his mate when he just ask a yautju female. any yautju female would die to be his mate. i look away but was stop by Yeyinde as he stood in front of me.

"**you`re not even going to wait to see if she okay?**" Yeyinde asked

"**Why in the world do i want to stay when i could be hunting**"

**"**you bastard look at what you did to Keair! **" **yelled from one of the girl

"Shut up you child maker"

**"**what did you just call my friend?**" **ask a girl from behind me

"i said child-" i turn to the girl behind me to find out that it was the girl that had past out.

"CHILD-WHAT!" she said and ran to me so fast that i fell back

"You think that my friend is a child maker just because she a female well let me tell you this" she said and step closer to me "your female is also female that give birth to children so you better learn how to respect female or else i`ll make sure you do GOT IT!" and with that said she walk off to her friends and collapse onto her female friend.

"**you`re lucky she a ooman and not our female because she would have kill you.**" Thei-de said and walk to help the girl.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Thei-de pov

i was amazed at Keair strength when she had her arm in the ground. She must have train with someone to have the strength to punch into the ground like that. i was also amazed with her when she heard Zirg called her friend a Lou-dte Kalei and got up as if she was wake the inter time. if Zirg haven`t said that she would have still be resting.

"Hey Thei-de can you please help us bring Keair to the hospital?" asked Melinda

"Alright"

"do you think Hina will get mad at us for letting Keair get into a fight?" Callie asked Melinda and Mandy

"HO hell we are going to get a long ass-" Mandy was cut off by Melinda

"she won`t if she don`t find out" Melinda said.

"Who`s Hina?" Miz asked

"Hina is Keair older sister. she can also kick-ass" Callie said and put her fist up

when we got to the hospital and Keair was waking up. she was not happy when we told her we were bring her to the hospital. Keair was about to leave when a fast car stop her. I could smell the fear from her. I wonder why. A female step out of the car. And began yelling at Keair.

"Who is she" Yeyinde asked

"TH-th-that Keair si-si-sister-" Callie said trembling

"Hina" both twin said

Hina turns to them when they said her name. Keair look at her sister then smile. Hina look at Yeyinde then Miz and then to me. I could feel her eyes as she look me up and down. Keair turn to us and began introducing us to Hina.

"Callie you are the one who said you will be responsible of my stupid sis" Hina said to Callie "And twins you were supposed to hold her back"

"Hina i`m alright se-" Keair was interrupted

"I see you are alright" a voice came out of the shadow

We all turn toward the voice

* * *

><p>Srry it short but I might make chapter4 longer it depend on how I feel<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4 **

Hina pov

We all turn toward the voice to see another yautja standing in the shadow. I look at him up and down and I have a feeling he was looking me the same way. I watch as he walks closer to us. From the corner of my eye I can see Keair turn away.

"What do you want now Zirg" Miz said as he look up to him

"I just want to see how she is." Zirg said

"who are you and what so you want with her"

"forgive me I`m Zirg im the one who fight-"

"YOU…YOU are the one who hurt my little sister" I cut him off

"Zirg my sis is scarier than me just to tell you" Keair said

"KEAIR go in and get in bed NOW"

I watch as Keair ran inside without a second thought. I turn back to Zirg as he tries to walk away. I smile when he turn to look at me. We stare at each other before I began to chase after Zirg.

**20 minutes later**

I walk inside and look at Keair as she hides under the blanket. I look up to her friends to see them all at the corner. _Well they`re smart enough to stay quit_ I thought to myself as I made my way to Keair.

"_KKKKEEEEAAAIIIIRRRR_ IM HERE FOR YOU" I said and pull of the blanket from her.

To my surprises she was not there. I look to her friends and smile evilly at them. One of them Thei-de step out and walk out without me saying anything to him. The two other males ran after him not wanting to be in this mess. Now in the corner of the room were only three girls. I slowly walk to them and Mandy ran out as fast as she can. After her were Melinda and Callie. I slowly turn to the door and people who walk pass the door look at me as I slowly walk to the door. I stop at the door to look around and slowly and quietly said

"_kkkk__eee__aaaa__iiiii__rrrrrr_" I said and made my walk around people who was stuck to where they were.

I walk pass the children who were crying loudly as soon as I walk to the window they stop and the nurses turn slowly to look at me and scream. The hospital became a nightmare to anyone who was in it. I walk and walk and walk until I came to a stop in the corner was a person. I slowly made my said to that person and when I got to person I slowly very slowly put a cold hand on that person shoulder. That person slowly turns to look at me

"_KKKK__EEEE__AAAAA__IIII__RRRRR_" I said slowly and very quietly like the wind

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**" Cry out the old man when he heard me.

I left the old man there and continued walking around the hospital looking for Keair. I walk into the dining area and I dumped into a table and something fell to turn to pick it up but someone ran pass me and step on it and I got stuff all over me. _Why did I have to wear a white dress today? _I walk out to my car to see that it was gone. I look up to the sky when I heard something falling to see a water balloon fall down on me. _why did I have put my hair down? _ I look back up to see three boys looking down to me. My hairs cover half my face and because of my dark drown hairs I bait you I look like the girl from the EYE with red paint all over. i ran back into the hospital to the three boys. When I got there the boys was hiding. I saw their shadow and climbed on top of their hiding spot. I lower my head then stretch my right hand to grab one of the boys. When I touch a small boy he slowly turn to me, he didn`t scream but he fell back to his friend and they turn to look at me. I watch as their face turn very pale. They all scream and scream and scream. Until I yelled out

"**SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRATS**"

After that I made my way back outside and walk to the bus station. Everyone who I walk pass scream or ran as fast as possible. The bus driver saw me and fainted on his seat.

**30 minutes later**

I walk to the porch and look to the back to see my and Keair car there. I sighed as I walk inside. I walk into the dining room to see Keair and all her friends over they were all watching movies. Keair turn and look at me and turn pale so pale I thought she was a ghost. Everyone turn when they saw keair turn. Everyone let out a cry (well the three girls) and ran out of the room. Keair was still sitting there looking pale. The three boys got in front of Keair and ran to me. I back up and jump out of the way. I ran out and into the living room where I bumped into Zirg(I think) I look up at him and he look down at me. And a second went pass and the two of us cry out I ran behind Keair. At least she no longer a statue. Callie came in and turn one the light and it was Zirg. He was on the ground out cool. I must have scared the daylight out of him.

"Hina why are you over in blood?" Keair ask

"it not blood it paints and why aren`t you in-" before I can finish Keair handed me a cup full of ice-cream with cream and a cherry on top. I smile I took a spoon full of ice cream and stuff it in my mouth. Keair took the cup away and said

"go take a shower and change your cloths you are scaring Mandy and Melinda" Keair said coldly

Keair pov

When I saw Hina walk in like at I froze but after a while I hear her scream. She looks like the girl from the EYE or the girl from the GRUDGE but cover in red blood. Oh man Hina scared the day and night out of me. I look away from Hina to Zirg as he lay on the ground. Mandy came in and look around then she saw Zirg. I walk up to him and in his hand was a paper. I took the paper from him and saw that it was one of the paper me and Hina put up. Thei-de walk up behind he and took the paper from me. after a minute he look at me.

"You and your sister wouldn`t mind me staying here right?" Thei-de asked

"no we are looking for people who want a place to stay."

"then i`ll take one room then" thei-ed said

Zirg came to as he sat up and look around. Then look at me.

"Why are you here?" He asked as he stood up

"Who me? Why am I here well this is my house? Why are _you_ here_?_"

"I`m here to look for a room to sta- wait this is your house but it's so big"

"If you two want to stay you two will have to make a deal" I said

"ok what deal" they both said and look at each other

"ok you two will have your own room and you are not allow in my or Hina rooms, you`ll have to ask permission to enter our room. The basement is mine and the attic is Hina so don`t go in there without our permission." I stop and look at them

"So we have to ask permission to come in you room" Zirg ask look really stupid

"didn`t you just hear her" Yeyinde said

"the room has its own bathroom and closet make sure to lock your door when you that a shower or bath. Lock you door when you leave to school or where every you go"

"why lock our door?"Thei-de asked

"lock your door so no one will go in and take your stuff" I said and walk into the dining room

"So thei-de you`re going to stay here" Miz said as he sat down next to Callie. "Well you stay with Keair and i`m going to stay with Callie she said she has a big basement for me to stay. Yeyinde, where are you going to stay?"

"Well he`s going to stay at our house he can stay in our basement because in there is always hot." Both the twin said as they grab Yeyinde arms Mandy on the right and Melinda on the left.

I walk back in just in time to hear what everyone said. I look up to see Hina sating on the stair look at everyone. I smile at her when she look at me. I walk up to Thei-de and Zirg. i show them the keys to the rooms.

"these key are for your study-room and room come I`ll let you chose which room you want."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry but i became lazy i`ll try to write more at school and at home**

**Chapter 5 **

* * *

><p>The day ended with Zirg and Thei-de yelling at each other for who has the bigger study room. Zirg bedroom was cross Hina room and Thei-de room was cross mine. Everyone has long gone.<p>

The next day was loud because Zirg went in Thei-de room without him knowing. After a little fight we went to school. Hina want back to sleep while I have to drive two pissed off predator to school. The drive was quiet but you can tell they were mad at each other. When we near to the school Zirg began to ordering me to stop.

"I said stop you stupid ooman" Zirg said

"well I will but we need to stop at a stop light I don`t want to get in trouble because of you"

"I`ll help you get out if you like" Thei-de said with a growl

"if other see me i`ll said you forces me in" Zirg said as he slump back in his seat

I smile as the car became quiet again. We came to the stop light and Zirg got out in a rush. Thei-de looks at Zirg as he disappears from our sight. I turn back to the street and started to drive in to the students' parking lot. Just as I park the car Mandy came running to me follow by Melinda and Miz. When they got to us Mandy began to asking question about what our plan for today.

"Ok Keair are we going to the Mall or are we going to the beach?" Mandy began asking

"I think we are going to the beach with Hina and her friend at work"

"the beach?" Yeyinde asked

"Oh ya you boys haven`t been to the beach huh" Melinda said looking at Yeyinde, Thie-de, and Miz.

"well we are going to the beach today for the spring" I said locking up the car

The bell ring and we ran off to class. We got in just in time as the teachers were in the hallways. I laugh to myself quietly as our teacher came in. I look to the door and saw a shadow.

"Students as you all know today will be the last day of school and thank the GODS I will not get to see you within two week." Our teacher said. Some students cheer when she said two week of no school.

"Now…get into pairs and start you working from problem 1 to problem 40 from your math book" everyone sighed and got into pairs.

I got up to call Mandy but Thei-de called me over to him. I look at him and then back to Mandy, Mandy and Melinda were in a fight on who get to be Yeyinde math partner. Yeyinde just look at them and sitting back and watching the fight. I shook my head and called out to them.

"why don`t you three just work together and stop fighting"

"Fine!" all three of them called back.

I smile and turn to Thei-de. He look at me, I think, though his mask. We began our work until class was over and we went back to our sit. Thei-de and I didn`t said much. The only time we talk to each other is when we are stuck on a problem ,mostly me. Thei-de would sometime call me stupid but you can`t blame me for being stupid. By lunch I was having a major head-ace.

"Keair you look like shit what happen?" Callie said as she sat next to me

"She is having a major head explosion" Mandy said

"KEAIR HEAD IS GOING TO EXPLODE" Miz cry out and ran off with Callie running after him.

"My head just hurt a lot and IT NOT GOING TO EXPLODE!" I yelled out to Miz

"I think you should rest you brain Keair" Melinda said as she give me a cold milk

"Ya I should" I said and stood up

"where are you going?" Yeyinde asked

"I`m going to the nurse room to rest my brain" i said

"I`ll come with you" Thei-de said

"whatever..." i said and walk off.

Thei-de was fast to catch up to me. we walk together to the nurse room in silent. i came up to the door to find it lock up. i sigh and turn and meet a chest. i gasp and step back. Thei-de look down at me with his head tilt to the right a little.

"What wrong?" Thei-de asked as i walk around him

"the nurse is not here today" i said and walk back outside

"But i saw the _nurse_ walk around the school" Thei-de said and walk next to me

"Then someone must be in doing" i said

"Doing what?" Thei-de asked me with a click

"um...ahh...um something." i said quickly as my face began to heat up

"Are you feeling ok. you look sick?" Thei-de ask as he step in front of me

"y..ya..yup never been better." i said to Thei-de as he move closer to my face.

i walk back to the group quickly. Thei-de was behind me watching every move i did. to tell the truth it kind of freaking me out a little. Miz walk up to me and look at me in the eyes and hiss. i back up away from him only to have him tackle me to the ground. Thei-de push Miz down and help me up. Callie jump on me and i fell down again. Mandy and Melinda both jump on me and begain to tickle me. i laugh out loud and Yeyinde remove Mandy and Melinda from on top of me. Callie help me up.

"You feeling better?" Mandy asked me

"Yeah" i laugh

"What just happen?" Thei-de asked us

"Well Callie suggest that we make Keair feel better by tickling her" Miz said and walk behind Callie

"So are we going to... i don`t know... party at your place?" Melinda asked as she was put down

"I`ll see about it" i said

The bell ring and everyone run to their class. i slowly walk back but Thei-de push me to move me quicker. i sigh and stop walking. Thei-de look down at me and wrap his arm my waist and left me up. we said nothing for a long time. Thei-de stop by the door and put me down. I thank him and walk inside.

"What wrong you were just smiling a while ago." Melinda asked.

"I don`t know" i said. My stomach began to cramp up and i slowly stood up

"What wrong?" Mandy asked

"I think i`m staring a period" i whisper to them when i walk pass

"ohh... here" Mandy said as she gave me a pad

"thank you" i smile at her and receive a smile back

* * *

><p><strong>ok this took a long time to get this finish <strong>

**I`m sorry i`m getting lazy **

**Hope you like it ;P **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here the next chapter**

**im going to stop with the FOV(first person point of view)**

* * *

><p>chapter 6<p>

Keair came back from the restroom and into class. Thei-de look at Keair as she walk past him. He and smell something coming off of Keair so he lean in closer to get a better smell. Keair saw Thei-de lean in to her. She lean back and look up at him.

"yes?" Keair asked and Thei-de lean in even closer

"are you in heat?" Thei-de whisper

Keair look at him, then thought about it. Her eyes grow big as she realize that every female animals when they are on their period are in heat. Thei-de began to softly and quietly purr. He stop himself when Miz look over. Our history teacher came in as said.

"Hey listen students because i hate you all I`ll let everyone out early. is that a good plain or what?"

everyone cheer out and pack up. Callie, Mandy, Melinda, Keair follow by Thei-de, Yeyinde and Miz ran out the door with other students. They got to their car, well some have to share their car, and drove home full speed. Keair car was in front Callie car. Keair and Callie turn their radio on and music full up both car with music

_**So what we get drunk So what we smoke weed We're just having fun We don`t care who sees So what we go out That how its supposed to be Living young and wild and free **_

Mandy and Melinda began to sang with the song. Yeyinde look at them and try to sang along but fail badly. Thei-de laugh out loud as Yeyinde try again.

"Hey who care, right?" Mandy and Melinda together

Yeyinde put both his arms around Mandy and Melinda shoulder and pull them to him so that they were at his side.

"Yeah who care! you?" Yeyinde said and laugh out when he saw Thei-de face. Keair just smile as she listen to her friends laugh and play around. As Keair turn the corner Zirg jump out of nowhere and nearly got hit by Keair. Zirg look over and got in the back of the Keair car with Yeyinde, Mandy and Melinda. Mandy and Melinda had to sit on Yeyinde lap, which they didn`t mind at all, to make room for Zirg. Keair turn in her seat and look over to Zirg with a WTF face.

"What?" Zirg asked

"what do you mean 'what?' you ran in front of my car and i nearly hit you" Keair said with a death glare

"Ya we all could have got into trouble because off you." Mandy said

"Well i was in a rush to get home and got lost in the this small town you ooman call home" Zirg said and look out the window

Thei-de growl but said nothing because he got lost in the town easily. Keair turn around and began to drive again.

They finally got to Keair house as Hina just got back from her daily jog with was 5 hours in the wood. Keair got out of the car and help Mandy and Melinda out of the car. Hina walk over to them.

"Hey why are you home so early" Hina asked

"well our teacher hate us so he let us out"

Hina look at Keair and then look over to Thei-de

"Thei-de is Keair telling the truth"

"yeah she is" Thei-de said back to her

"ok, so now what are you guys going to do?" Hina asked

"Well we are going to hang out here" Callie said coming over next to Mandy

"Hey what happen to Zirg I just saw him" Hina asked

They turn to the car to see that Zirg was gone. Keair turn back to the house to see Zirg running out of the house like a mad men. Something was on his back because he was trying to claw it off. Hina ran up behind him and pull the monkey-looking thing off Zirg back. Keair walk over to Hina and look ever her shoulder. Everyone walk over except Zirg because he was death glaring the monkey-like thing in Hina arms.

"What is that animal" Melinda asked to no one

"This creature is called Mun`ke. It creature that like to steal thing from us the Yautja and have they have blood that can heal cuts and have poison when they bit into someone, the poison can also kill you if you have too much in your body. It kill a adult Yautja within two day and can kill a ooman within one day" Yeyinde said looking at the little thing.

The Mun`ke have black short hairs, the eyes were light green, it has one little tiny teeth sticking out in the corner of it right lip. It has three fingers and four toes, short legs and long arms. Small eyes and ears. The noise was cover up by the hairs. The mouth was small but can be open really big. It was about 2feet tall but and grow up to 4 feet tall.

"How did it get here anyway?" Keair asked

"It must have to into the ship by mistake." Miz said and sniff the little thing.

The little thing snuggles into Hina as it began to fall asleep. Everyone saw this and Hina smile down at it. Zirg walk over and the Mun`ke woke up and jump over and began to beat Zirg head with its tiny fists. Zirg struggle to pull it off him but only to trap over and fall back. It ran back to Hina arms and fall back to sleep before sending a glare.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Thei-de asked Miz

"it's a baby boy or something like that" Miz answer back with a huff.

"Awww it a boy how cutie" Mandy and Melinda said to it

"are we going to keep him?" Keair asked and Hina look over to her

"yes we are going to keep him."

"Where is he going to sleep?" Callie asked

"that little monster is not going to stay here" Zirg said

Everyone turn to him. Keair gave Zirg her famous WTF face and Hina glare at him. Hina suddenly smile at Zirg and Zirg step back.

"Why can`t he stay?" Hina asked

"He will steal everything here" Zirg said and walk over to Hina

Zirg and Hina glare at each other to see who will win and Thei-de step in between them. Zirg kept glaring at Hina and Hina look over to Keair and back.

"They will only steal because their mother show them and this one is too small and young to know how to steal yet. Also we can teach him other thing like how to protect other or how to fight back." Thei-de said with a light purr at the thought of teaching a Mun`ke how to fight with a spear.

"I still think it should go" Zirg said

"You do know this is not you house right?" Keair said and snap Thei-de back into reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaay it done <strong>

**Is Thei-de really thinking about teaching Mun`ke how to fight or something else *look over at Keair* **

**Keair: what are you looking at?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that I have not been writing for a year now I just got so busy that I forgot and Cetanu wasn`t helping at all. Bad spelling and grammar. You been warn **

Chapter 7

Keair and everyone walk into the house and into the living room while Hana walk off to the kitchen. Thei-de sat down next to Keair on the love couch and moves her legs down. Keair put her legs on Thei-de's laps as everyone began to talk on which movie to watch. Miz sat on the ground behind Callie like an oversize dog. Yeyinde sat between to twin, on the other sofa, who was arguing about watching White Chick or Rush Hour. Zirg just sat in grandpa big chair/sofa. Hana walk into living room with drinks for everyone.

"Hana I couldn't help but notice you got bigger cups" Keair said looking at the big cups in Thei-de`s hand.

"Yeah with two big hunters in our house we will need big cup for them." Hana replied

"Thank you for think of us." Thei-de thanks

"No prob. So what the movie we are going to watch?"

The twin went back arguing. Yeyinde just smile and shoot his head at them. Everyone watch them argue until Zirg yell at them to shut up. Both twin turn their arguing and yell toward Zirg. Thei-de laugh with Keair as both Mandy and Malinda shot Zirg down everything he said something.

In the end they all end up watching Silent Hill and Forget me not. Miz and Callie were hugging each other, Hana was behind Zirg, the twin was in Yeyinde laps, and Keair was hiding in Thei-de`s chest. No one got up…well no girls plus Miz got up. They were too scared to move. Hana look over to Keair.

"I need to go pee."

"I do too" all the girls said at once.

They all look at each other and nod. They all got up shaking and walk out the room. The males in the room look at each other and began to talk about the movie.

"Why are oomen females so afraid of 'horror' movies? It not scary at all." Zirg said.

"It is unknown to us." Miz said lying down on this back.

They talk until the girls came back into the room. It was 7 soon Keair and Hana made dinner for everyone. They all eat and talk. Thei-de and Yeyinde both share their story of their hunt. Miz talk about how he got to be a guardant of the hive. Zirg made fun of Hana as she feed Mun`ke.

Keair and Thei-de smack Zirg's head as everyone laugh. After eating they all went back into the living room and talk until 10. Yeyinde and the twin, Callie and Miz went home. Callie taking Yeyinde and the twin with her.

"Well it time for bed so off you three go." Hana said and walk away.

Thei-de and Keair walk together to their room. While Hana and Zirg walk off somewhere. Hana walk into her study and sat down. The phone ring as she began to look over papers.

"Hello?"

"_Hi dear, it me just wondering how you and your sister doing?_"

"We are doing ok. Keair are out of school for spring break and we got two new roommates."

"_That good. Your father and I want to come over but we can as you can see or hear._"

"Yeah I saw and heard. I'm proud of you two."

"_Oh dear how I miss my two little girls. I'm sorry but mother got to go back now. I'm going to send you some papers so be ready._"

"Ok mom, love you"

Hana hang up as paper roll out from the fix machine. She walked over and read the title 'Bad Bloods and Rogues.' Zirg walk in as Hana sat down on her bean bag in the study. Hana look up at Zirg and Zirg sat down on a chair.

"Can I help you?"

"…Yes, you can."

"And what will that be?"

"…"

Hana sigh and look away. She went back to reading about the Bad Bloods. Zirg tilt his head as he watch Hana read. He can`t figure her out like most females. She was a mysterious to him. Zirg let out a sigh and stood up.

Hana saw this in the corner of her eyes and look up as he walk over to her. Zirg lean down to Hana level and Hana back away, confuse.

"Why can I figure you out?" Zirg ask out loud.

"… You ok?"

Without another word Zirg walk out the room leaving a very confused Hana behind.

**Ok that all I got. My brain is dead Bad Spelling and Grammar. **


End file.
